1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and more particularly to a mop with a liquid spraying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mop in accordance with the prior art comprises shaft and a mop head pivotally mounted on a lower end of the shaft. The user must wet the mop head and sprinkle cleaner on the floor for clean the floor. However, such a method of cleaning floor wastes a lot of time.
Consequently, a mop with a liquid spraying device is marketed. The conventional mop with a liquid spraying device uses a battery and an electric pump for pumping water or cleaner from a container to promote the cleaning effect. However, the electric element will make the mop in a high price and need to be kept in a good repair. It is an inconvenient design.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional mop with a liquid spraying device.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved mop that has a liquid spraying device for promoting cleaning effect of the mop.
To achieve the objective, the mop with a liquid spraying device in accordance with the present invention comprises a tubular shaft, a mop head mounted on a lower end of the tubular shaft, a driving device reciprocally received in the tubular shaft, and the liquid spraying device mounted on the tubular shaft and driven by the driving device. The liquid spraying device includes a container attached to the tubular shaft for containing the liquid, such as water or cleaner. The driving device drives the liquid spraying device to compress the liquid in the container and the compressed liquid sprays out from a nozzle that is mounted on the mop head.